Fluffy Drabbles
by dreamcatcher94123
Summary: Just a lot of fluff and different pairings. None OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I decided to do a bit of HP fanfiction, seeming as how one year ago, the last movie came out. I think that was probably sadder than the last book being published, because that's when I realized that was the last Harry related thing that was being made. Anywho, in memory of the ending of our childhoods, I decided to write fifteen one-shots, one for every day of July until the movie came out, which was of course, July 15. The pairings will be as follows:  
1) Harry/Ginny 2)Hermoine/Ron 3) Neville/Luna 4) James/Lily 5) Remus/Tonks 6) Ted/Andromeda 7) Severus/Lily 8) Ron/Lavender 9) Ginny/Hermoine 10) Draco/Luna 11) Harry/Hermione 12) Remus/Sirius 13) George/Luna 14) George/Hermione 15) Severus/Hermione (it's my favorite, I'm sorry.)

The prompts are: 1) Snow 2) Scars 3) Time 4) Have you ever...  
5) Heaven 6) Path 7) Mirror 8) Imaginary 9) Wicked 10) Trapped 11) Courage 12) Rain 13) Heartbreak 14) Game 15) Lullaby 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Harry/Ginny, Snow

The day had already started out hectic and stressful. Exams were in a few weeks, and Hermione had forced everyone into studying for the entire Saturday. The entire group groaned, but grudgingly agreed, knowing she was right, but they would never admit it to her out loud. They had been sitting in the common room for four hours now, instead of enjoying the cold sunshine like the rest of Gryffndor. Ron yawned, stretching right in the middle of Hermoine's lecture on History of Magic, but really, what did she expect? She glared at him, causing Harry and Ginny to giggle. Seeing the glare being directed at them now, they shut up real quickly. Harry and Ginny were curled into each other by the fireplace, much to the disapproval of Ron, but he had learned not to say anything to the couple, lest he get hexed by Ginny. While Hermione was lecturing Ron on the importance of getting a good night's sleep before studying so he wouldn't be yawning (to which he was rolling his eyes not so subtly), Harry and Ginny saw their chance of escape. The couple slowly laid down their textbooks and notes and stood quietly. They tiptoed to the portrait hole and walked out, not even daring to breathe until the moment their feet touched the ground and the portrait hole closed behind them. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they collectively let out a big sigh of relief.  
"I thought we would never get away," Harry said.  
"Yes, we should start sitting somewhere else at breakfast really, so Hermione can't pull us here against our will." Ginny frowned, but then pulled her mouth into a grin. "We're free! Let's go outside."  
"We don't have our coats," Harry pointed out.  
"We'll just have to accio them, won't we?" Ginny said simply.  
"Yes, that won't look suspicious at all. Two coats zooming through the common room from two different directions and out into the hall." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Are you kidding, Harry? They're probably still having it out in there. You know how they are. I just wish they would get together already, and spare the rest of us."  
Harry blinked in surprise, but then realized his girlfriend was right. "Alright, you can accio our coats."  
"Accio mine and Harry's coats!" Ginny said firmly, pointing her wand towards the portrait hole. "Gin...I don't want to alarm you, but we have to open the portrait hole to get the coats, they'll just crash into the wall." Ginny's face blanched. "You're right. Well, come on then." Before Harry could protest, Ginny dragged him by his hand to the common room entrance. "If I'm going to die, we might as well die together."  
"What happened to the confident girl who thought they were still so into their fighting they wouldn't notice?" Harry smirked.  
Ginny playfully slapped him. "Oh, hush. Don't breathe." She whispered the password and slowly opened the door. Ginny and Harry peeked around the door, only to find the pair still bickering. Not wanting to take any more chances, they quickly pulled their coats to them and ran back down the hall.  
When they stopped, Ginny started laughing. "I told you."  
Harry just shook his head and helped Ginny into her coat. When they were sufficiently covered, Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's, and they took off for the entrance hall. As soon as they walked outside, Ginny gave a content sigh.  
"Ah, this is so nice." She smiled and closed her eyes. Harry led them over to the tree. They hadn't been enjoying the sunshine for very long however, when Harry felt something cold hit his arm. He looked up in alarm to see small white flakes falling from the sky.  
"Do you want to go in, Gin? It's starting to snow." "Nonsense, Harry. I'm enjoying the freedom. Besides, haven't you played in the snow before?" Ginny teased.  
"Well, yes. I was just wondering." Ginny snuggled into Harry's shoulder, and he smiled, stroking her hair. She shifted after a few moments, and stood up. "Come on, I'm challenging you to a snowball fight!" She tugged Harry's hand and he jumped up, laughing.  
"You're going to be sorry you ever challenged me, witch!" Harry ran behind the nearest tree for some cover and started packing the snow into a ball. "Hey, Ginny?" He made the mistake of sticking his head around the tree to ask her a question, and a large snowball smacked him right in the face. He spluttered and shook the snow from his hair. "It's on!" Harry exclaimed. He threw the snowball as hard as he could towards Ginny.  
They emerged from the trees a while later, cold and soaking wet. "Too bad Hermione isn't here, eh? We could have had her conjure up some of those wonderful flames." "Yes, too bad," Harry murmured, kissing Ginny's forehead. "What do you say we head to the kitchens, and ask for some hot chocolate?" Ginny nodded happily and fell into step beside Harry. This had been one of the best afternoons she had ever had, she mused happily.

AN: Heh, I should not get as much amusement as I do out of this. They're adorable and hilarious. Okay, so I'm sorry if some of this is kinda AU or OOC. I tried, but I don't write too much Harry/Ginny. I mean, they're a cute couple and all, I just don't. Points for first try? Uh, so yeah. Rate and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Hermione/Ron, Scars

Both had their fair share of hurt after the war. Both had their share of scars, everyone had that survived. One's scars were underneath, the other's were physical and emotional, but they were still there.  
Hermione was there for Ron during Fred's funeral. She was there when the family cried, to hold his hand, to reassure him. She was there for him after they were alone and he broke completely in her arms. Even now, when Ron smiled, it didn't completely touch his eyes, he never completely laughed, she could see how broken he was. Ron was there for Hermione when there was still prejudice. Of course there still was, it doesn't go away just like that. He saw the sting of their words on her as they jeered behind her back at her arm. They taunted her cruelly, and if it wasn't for her insistence, they would be six feet under by Ron's own hands. He held her in his arms at night as she cried for herself, for Fred, for him, for everyone. He chastised her calmly when she told him she would never be good enough for him.  
Everyone has scars, and it doesn't matter how you got them, only that you survived.

AN: Yeah, I don't like Ron/Hermione so much, sorry. I know it's the couple of the century in the book, and I'm sorry to their fans, but it's not really my thing. I think it turned out pretty well though, all things considered. Rate and review, flame all ya want, I'm still finishing! :D Muffins for everyone! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Neville/Luna, Time

Time was never kind. It didn't wait for anything or anyone. Neville knew this. He knew he was running out of time to tell her. He didn't even know if he was too late right now. As he bolted up staircase after staircase, frantically searching for the blonde haired girl he had grown to love, he started to panic. She was nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't bear the thought that she might be dead.  
Dead. Never to smile at him, never to hug him, never to say she loved him back, never to tell him their were wrackspurts in his brain ever again. His heart was breaking and she wasn't even there to tell him it would be alright. Then he saw a glimmer of gold. Neville took off, having a feeling it was her.  
His heart leapt with joy to see her calmly skipping down the hallway, casually casting hexes and jinxes every now and then to help the others engaged in battle. "Luna!" he called, "Luna!" She spun around and the biggest grin he had ever seen graced her face, and it was all for him.  
"Neville!" The girl ran towards him, capturing him in a hug. "I was...afraid...you were d-d-dead." Neville stumbled over the word, even now, safe though she was. "No, the nargyles actually saved me. I was trying to catch one, you see, and not two seconds later, a Death Eater sent a curse right where I had been."  
Neville smiled half-heartedly. "Thank God for Nargyles."  
"Indeed. What's wrong, Neville?" Luna frowned.  
"Nothing, Luna. I was just worried about you, that's all. I have something to say."  
"Well then, you should say it," Luna said simply.  
"Luna, I've been in love with you for a while now." Neville blinked in surprise, that the words tumbled so easily from his lips. He had come such a long way from the shy, unconfident little boy that had entered Hogwarts six years ago.  
"Neville, I love you as well." A serene smile graced the girl's lips.  
Neville grinned. "Good. Well, I've got to go find Harry. Stay safe, Luna." Neville planted a quick kiss to the blonde's lips, causing Luna to blink in surprise, but she grinned all the same when he pulled away.  
"You stay safe, too, and watch out for wrackspurts. Don't want them going inside your head during battle, Neville."

AN: Ooookay, I feel so horrible. Neville/Luna is so adorable, but I've just gone and wrecked it. I am so, so sorry. Anywho, I don't get much practice writing for either of them, but hey, practice makes perfect! :D As always, rate and review. Have some cake. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- James/Lily, Have you ever...

The couple had just put baby Harry down for the night, and they were relaxing on the couch. The fireplace was crackling with the fire James had just started, and they were warming themselves before it. "Lily?" he asked.  
"Yes, dear?" she replied. "Have you ever danced to no music?" James looked at Lily, eyes twinkling.  
"No, I haven't. James-" But whatever she was about to say was interrupted by James pulling her to her feet and twirling her around on the floor. He spun her around and waltzed with her, laughing lightly at her bemused expression.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you back." Lily smiled, and snuggled closer into James' chest. James kissed her nose, and rested his head on hers contently.

AN: Wow, this was really short, huh? I'm a fan of some James/Lily. You know, they're cute and such. Thought this was charming in a way, but I could be wrong. Rate and review, kiddos. Here's some jazz music to keep you going till the next one-shot...haha, just kidding. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Remus/Tonks, Heaven

"Have you seen Remus?" Tonks called after him.  
"He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "haven't seen him since!"  
"Tonks," said Ginny, "Tonks, I'm sure he's okay-"  
But Tonks had run off into the dust after Aberforth. She ran full speed, straight down to the grounds, frantically searching for Remus. Remus, her husband, the father of their child, the love of her life. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.  
There he was. Alive. Tonks ran full speed towards him, tripping over a fallen piece of rubble at the last second, crashing into Remus, and knocking them both to the ground. "Remus!" She kissed him fiercely. "I was so worried!"  
"Nymphadora!" He yelled, and seeing her face and hair start to turn red, kept talking. "No! You deserve to be called that right now! What were you thinking? Leaving our child with your mother! Putting yourself in danger! I wanted...I wanted you to stay alive." His voice cracked on the last sentence. "Oh, Remus," she kissed his cheek. "I couldn't. Please understand. I couldn't stand waiting there, not knowing. I couldn't just stand there while you fought for us." Remus nuzzled the stubborn witch's nose. "Tonks, I love you, but I still wish you would have stayed." He sighed. "I guess there's nothing for me to do now though. You're already here." He slipped his hand in hers and pulled her to her feet.  
The couple pulled their wands out, ready for the next enemy. Tonks battled Yaxley when he tried to kill Remus, and when she was done, she turned to Remus, grinning widely and was about to say something when he fell. Greyback had ripped off his arm from behind, when Tonks and Remus had both been too busy to see him, and now the man she loved was bleeding.  
"HELP!" she screamed. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! REMUS!" She fell to the ground beside him, smoothing his graying hair. "Please, no, Remus, please. You can't die, you can't leave me, us." Remus just smiled, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I never deserved you, Dora." Hearing her late father's nickname for her almost made Tonks break down right there.  
"No," she whispered. "You're wrong. I never deserved you."  
Remus coughed. "Do you think there's a seperate heaven for werewolves?"  
"No, Remus. I think you're going to be cured, and then one day you'll be with little Teddy and I." Tonks couldn't help the tears flowing freely now. There was no way he would make it, the blood loss was too great.  
"I wish," he sighed. "Then no one will treat me differently." "Oh, love. Heaven will be lucky to have you." Her smile was watery, but she was sincere. "I love you," he told her.  
"As I love you." Tonks laid her head on Remus' chest gently. "You'll stay with me?" he asked.  
"Forever," she promised, as green flashed in her vision, the last thing she saw was his eyes closing.

AN: Oh, so adorable :'D Remus/Tonks is probably one of my favorite couples as well, I wish they wouldn't have died. All the Mauraders are dead, wahhh. Review and rate, por favor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- Ted/Andromeda, Path

There were a lot of people who looked down on her for the path she chose. After all, why would a pureblood witch want to marry a muggleborn wizard? The thought was just revolting. Some days, when it was really bad, and she missed her family terribly, she started to question whether she did the right thing, but then Ted would look at her and smile, and Andromeda knew she made the right choice. For there was more love in his eyes for her than her family had ever shown her.  
So, if anyone ever asked her if she regretted her path in life, she would say no, for she had chosen love.

AN: EVEN SHORTER, WHAT AM I DOING IN LIFE. I read this Ted/Andromeda fanfiction, and I realized that while her family loved her, they really didn't. Make sense? Ah, well, that's what I took from it. Flame away, babes, I'll still love HP anyways. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7- Severus/Lily, Mirrror

When people said Severus Snape was obsessed with Lily Evans, they were wrong. When they said all he wanted was for her to be his, and no one else's, they were also wrong. At the beginning of their fight, when Severus stumbled upon the mirror, he did see Lily smiling at him and saying she loved him, but not so later on.  
No, later on, Severus encountered the mirror in his first year of teaching. He stumbled to the glass, afraid that he would see her, and his heart would break again. His fingertips graced the surface, his eyes closed, afraid. When he finally worked up the courage to peer into the mirror, he did see Lily.  
Lily was alive in the mirror, but she was also with James, smiling and laughing, holding baby Harry, the one he was now to protect. There was so much love for James in her eyes, but surprisingly Severus' heart did not break. Tears fell down his cheeks, and he smiled at the mirror, a rare occurence.  
After all, Severus wasn't right for Lily. All he wanted, and all he saw when he looked at the mirror, was for Lily to be happy.

AN: Oh, Severus, you precious man. In the Deathly Hallows, I saw him as truly loving Lily, and towards the end, all he wanted was for her to be alive and happy. I mean, he did ask Dumbledore to keep them all safe. He obviously wouldn't think himself to be deserving of her love, even if he loved her with all his heart. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, that's what I took from it. Everyone can have their own opinion. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but good reviews delight me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8- Ron/Lavender, Imaginary

"Won-Won, can you pass me some bacon, love?" Lavender smiled sickeningly sweet at her boyfriend.  
"Of course, Lav-Lav," he cooed, passing the full plate to his girlfriend. Harry raised his eyebrow at the interaction, Ginny rolled her eyes, and Hermione groaned.  
"So, what do you want to do for our three week anniversary?" she asked the redhead.  
"Uhm, I don't know, Lav. Whatever you want." Lavender pouted. "You're supposed to plan it. That's the way it goes!" "Okay, okay!" Ron exclaimed, trying to soothe her. "I'll plan something." Hermione looked at him, and Ron turned and blushed. Or was Lavender just imagining that?  
"Ron, we're heading to class, are you coming?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Yeah. One second." Ron kissed Lavender on the lips, and she pulled him closer, to let everyone know he was hers. Or was she just imagining Hermione wanted Ron?  
Ron fell into step beside Hermione and Harry, and Hermione whispered something to Ron, placing her arm on his as she did so. He laughed, and Lavender watched, confused.  
Were she and Ron in love, or was it just imaginary?

AN: Ha, I hate this pairing. They were SUCH a bad couple, but hey, I figured might as well. Never done a Ron/Lavender, and this IS a Harry Potter anniversary of sorts, and they WERE a couple, a real one. Send me love, send me hate, either way I love you all. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- Ginny and Hermione, Wicked

Hermoine yawned and stretched, only to freeze as she touched something. She spasmed, the covers went flying, and her eyes flew open...to see Ginny. Hermione relaxed, remembering the girl had crawled into her bed last night. Hermione smiled, and caressed the redhead's cheek, to which Ginny woke up.  
"Morning, sleepyhead," Hermione greeted.  
"Morning." Ginny smiled, and entwined her fingers with her girlfriend's.  
The two sat there, just looking at each other, when they heard a crash from downstairs. Sighing, the girls got out of bed to investigate. Ginny dropped the other girl's hand just in case her parents were downstairs. They rushed down the staircase, stopping in the kitchen when they saw the source of the noise.  
"George?" Ginny called, confused. What was George doing here, and without Fred? "Ah, my baby sister, and Ron's girlfriend." George pulled the two of them into a bone-crushing hug.  
"No offense, but what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Ginny grumbled.  
As if to further support her point, Harry and Ron came walking down the stairs, rubbing their eyes.  
"Oh, good morning, boys. Nice to know if there was an intruder, you'd protect us," she said sarcastically.  
George snickered. "I came to ask about something."  
"Out with it then," Ginny said firmly.  
"Oi, Gin. Don't make that face, you look just like our mother," George winced. "Just get on with it," she sighed.  
The other two boys grumbled about being woken for nothing, and trudged back up the stairs.  
"Good, now that those two are out of the way...I heard a certain rumor, Gin. That you and Hermione are going steady." George waggled his eyebrows.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Ginny locked her hand together with Hermione's.  
George looked at their hands, wide eyed, then broke into a grin. "Wicked!"  
Ginny smirked. "I suppose this means you'll be telling Fred now?"  
"Of course. We gents are very interested in ladies." George now turned to Hermione, a serious expression on his face. "Hermione, girl or not, you still better treat my little sister right. You break her heart, I'll break your face."  
Hermione grinned. "Wouldn't dream on it." George's face broke into a smile easily. "Good. Now that that's all settled...have you guys done the nasty?"  
Hermione gasped, and Ginny jumped on top of her brother, wrestling him to the ground.  
"Hey! Stop it! I'll tell mum!" George laughed, trying to pick the smaller girl off of him.

AN: My first same sex :'D I know it was bad, Hermione was far too quiet for her own character. Ah well, can't get 'em all right. Tell me what ya think, babydolls. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10- Draco/Luna, Trapped

"Are you friends with that Lovegood girl?" Draco spluttered, pumpkin juice raining all over the table. His father's question caught him of guard. "What?" he choked.  
"You've been spending so much time down in the dungeons, Draco. I was merely asking a question." But his eyes held malice, letting Draco know if he said yes, he would never be forgiven.  
"Well, of course he's not. Right, Draco?" His mother looked up from The Daily Prophet at him, concerned.  
"Right," he said quickly, grateful for his mother's cover-up. "Why would I be friends with her?" His heart ached. If only his parents knew the truth. He didn't just like the Lovegood girl, he loved her, sneaking her food at night, comforting her, engaging in debate over wrackspurts...  
His father brought him out of his reverie. "Okay...well. Maybe your mother or I should go with you, Draco."  
"No!" he yelled, causing his father's eyes to widen in surprise. "I mean, I can do it myself, father. After all, I'm going to be the heir to this manor, it's time I start acting like it."  
His father looked at him for another moment, before sighing. "Okay. Do not disappoint me, Draco." Draco's heart fell with his father's words. Disappointed, all he ever gave his parents was disappointment. Why couldn't he have another family? Why couldn't they see he didn't want to be a Death Eater? He felt sick to his stomach.  
Draco pushed back from the table and stood up. "Time to feed the prisoners." And before his parents could say another word, he strode off to the kitchens. That was close, too close. He couldn't risk putting Luna in danger like that...  
He grabbed some cheese, fruit, fresh bread, and water from the counter. The prisoners were supposed to be getting stale bread, but he just couldn't bring himself to feed it to her.  
He opened the dungeon door. "Lumos," he whispered, pointing his wand into the darkness. Light erupted from the lanterns, and he continued his walk downstairs.  
"I brought food," he sneered to Ollivander, Griphook, and Dean, throwing the bread onto the ground. He continued to the corner of the room where Lovegood crouched.  
"Luna?" Draco called softly. "I have food." She turned and smiled at him, causing him to smile in return. He offered the cheese and fruit out to the girl, but she shook her head. "I told you, Draco, I only want to eat what they have."  
He sighed, but brought the cheese and fruit out to where the bread and water sat. Draco crouched beside Luna. "How are you feeling?"  
"Oh, I'm okay. How are you?"  
He sighed again. "I think they know, Luna."  
Her eyes widened. "Oh."  
"I don't think I should...be s-spending time down here with you anymore. I couldn't bear it if...if they hurt you-"  
"Shhh," Luna cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. "I understand. This is our last time together."  
Draco nodded sadly. "Yes, but-"  
"If we are meant to be, it will happen," Luna told him wisely. She kissed his cheek, and Draco smiled. "Now, you should go. We don't want them to think something is wrong."  
"But I usually-"  
"Go, please." Tears streamed down her cheeks, cutting through the grime there.  
"Hey, Luna?" Draco said as he stood up.  
"Yes?"  
"Watch out for nargyles, I heard they run rampant down here."  
Luna graced him with the biggest grin ever, but it was too heartbreaking to watch, so he ran up the stairs two at a time, never looking back. It wasn't fair. He was trapped, trapped by society and his parents who didn't think they should be together, but all he wanted was her.

AN: Oh my gosh. I don't even know what I wrote. This was beyond terrible. They should never be a couple. Just no. I don't know, it's cute in a weird way, like if Draco wasn't Draco and Luna wasn't Luna, and this wasn't Harry Potter, and if I wasn't descending into My Immortal terribleness. Rate and review, tell me I suck. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11- Harry/Hermione, Courage

He watched as she spun around the floor with Ron, laughing and smiling, and his heart broke. Everyone said he had plenty of courage. He vanquished Voldemort after all. When it came to matters of the heart, Harry was a big, bumbling idiot. He wish he had the courage to tell her that he loved her. That he had loved her since first year when he didn't quite understand it, but of course, his best friend got there first. They were happy. Harry wasn't going to ruin that, he thought bitterly.  
Just when he thought he couldn't take them dancing anymore, Ron was right in front of him. "Want to take over for me, mate? I'm starving." Ron pleaded with him, and Harry sighed, knowing his friend deserved at least this one favor, having such a horrible friend as this.  
"Yeah, 'course I will." He walked over to where she stood, beautiful in her wedding dress. Her face lit up when she saw him, and he almost turned around, not courageous enough to dance with her.  
"Harry!" she cried happily. "Come dance!" He smiled sadly, knowing he couldn't deny a request from her. "How are you, 'Mione?" he asked as he took her hand.  
"I'm great, Harry," she laughed. "Whatever happened to Ginny?" Hermione frowned.  
"She went home. Complained her feet hurt."  
"How are things with Ginny?" she asked as they twirled.  
"We're just friends, Hermione." Hermione blushed and looked away.  
"Oh. I thought..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  
"You and the rest of the wizarding world," Harry finished bitterly. They danced in silence for a few minutes after that. It's now or never, he thought. Got to pluck up my courage, give it all I got.  
"Hermione?" he began.  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"I love you. I've loved you since first year, and I still do. I know that you have Ron and-"  
He was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek. "I know."  
"You do?" Harry asked, stunned.  
"Of course, I'm not blind. I was going to tell you in sixth year, but then you and Ginny started having a thing, and Ron was there, and well...you never told me Harry." Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears he knew were threatening to spill, as his were in danger of.  
"I really am an idiot," he muttered.  
"Yes," she agreed, "But you are my idiot." Hermione cuddled closer to his chest and sighed. "It's you, Harry. It's always been you, but now it's too late, and I'm married. I won't break his heart. We still have this one last dance."  
Harry's heart twisted in knots, but he continued to spin her around. Too soon, the song ended, and Ron was back, sandwich in hand. "Thanks Harry, I owe you one." Hermione smiled at him, and whispered to Harry, "Take care of Ginny."  
His best friend and the love of his life took off spinning around him once more, and all he wanted was the courage to have told her he loved her sooner.

AN: Eh, it's okay. I like Harry/Hermione, just not one of the ones that tickles my fancy. Kinda cute, kinda weird. I was thinking it could actually work in context though. Sort of. Dunno. Okay. Throw me some flames to heat my fireplace for the winter! :D 


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 12- Remus/Sirius, Rain

Sirius was lounging on the couch at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Remus was reading the newspaper while he watched. He liked the way his lover's brows furrowed in concentration, and the peaceful expression he always wore when reading. However, he must have felt Sirius' eyes on him, because he looked up.  
"Is something wrong?" Remus asked.  
"No, nothing. I just enjoy looking at you, handsome." Sirius winked, and Remus blushed lightly.  
He folded his newspaper over and got up to join Sirius on the couch.  
"Tired of reading?" he asked.  
"Tired of not seeing you," the man replied, knowing full well it would make Sirius blush.  
"I hate you," he muttered as his cheeks darkened.  
"Oh, you do not," Remus teased.  
"Fine, but I hate when you do that." "Do what?" he asked innocently.  
"Make me blush," Sirius mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"You heard me!" he snapped.  
"Did the great, heart-stopping, devishly handsome Sirius Black just admit I make him blush?" Remus teased further, tickling him.  
"S-s-stop!" he managed to get out in between laughs. "You're making it worse!"  
"Oh, am I?" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Then by all means..." and he continued tickling him.  
"Moony!" he groaned. "Stop it!"  
"Oh, alright," Remus playfully growled.  
It started raining. "Oh, Remus?" Sirius grinned mischievously.  
'Uh-oh. I know that look. Whatever you're thinking, no."  
"But Remus, I love the rain, and I think we should go play in it, seeming as how you tickled me. Only fair."  
Remus groaned. "Sirius, you know I hate the rain. It's cold, depressing, dark-"  
"Beautiful, amazing, and fun," Sirius finished.  
"That's not what I was going to say, and you know it."  
"Oh, come on! Stop being such a spoilsport, Remus! Come outside. Please? For me?" And of course, Sirius has the best puppy dog eyes. Damn them.  
Remus sighed. "Oh, fine. Five minutes." Sirius clapped his hands, and tugged him out the front door before he could change his mind.  
As soon as the first raindrop hit Remus, he shivered.  
"Come on, try to catch one on your tongue," Sirius coaxed, and he obliged. "Can you keep up, old man?" he teased, and ran out into the square, Remus right behind. He caught up to him fast, tackling Sirius to the ground and they came up sluttering and laughing. Sirius got up and kept running, jumping in a puddle to get Remus soaked.  
"Hey!" he protested, leaping for him again. But this time it was Sirius who surprised him and tackled him to the ground, Remus smiled at him warmly.  
"See?" Sirius said. "You're having fun."

AN: Hmmm, my second same sex. Remus AND Sirius are probably, like, ridiculously out of character, and I'm sorry, okay. Yeah, the rain is fun. Yeah, they're kinda adorable together. Yeah, I have no clue if Sirius can actually blush. Once again, sorry. I'm handing you all tomatoes to throw, rate and review, GO GO GO! 


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 13- George/Luna, Heartbreak

Ever since Fred's death, George had never been the same. His smile didn't touch his eyes, his laugh didn't last long, and he had taken up a broody stare that could rival Severuus Snape. No one could get through to George.  
Mrs. Weasley tried first. She cleaned his house, washed his laundry, and made him food for one week. After that week was up, she left. She coudn't handle seeing her son dying like this. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and it was all she could do to get him out of bed and showered.  
Mr. Weasley came next. He turned on the radio, talked loudly about work and their family, sharing news of Fleur's pregnancy, of Tonks and Remus' Teddy that was growing up every day, of Harry and Ginny getting back together, of Ron and Hermione being together. After three days of pure silence, and George's blank stares, he couldn't take it.  
Ron came afterwards. He talked about Quidditch, he told him about the shop downstairs George was neglecting, about Dean and Angelina getting together. He told him which of his and Fred's pranks he liked the best, but left after a shoe was thrown at his head.  
Ginny showed up the same day, baked him some cookies, kissed him on the forehead. She told him she knew no one could understand and for him to take his time with his grieving and she was sorry Ron was a prat. She could have sworn George smirked at that, but said she was going crazy and left him.  
Harry visited him a week after that, throwing his dirty laundry in a bag, and bringing him some sandwiches from Mrs. Weasley. He told George about how much everyone missed him and loved him, about how he was so skinny when he lived with the Dursleys year round, how he should kill for those sandwiches, and George ate. Harry raised his eyebrows in shock, but continued talking about death not being easy, how he knew he just wanted to bring Fred back, but Fred was happier where he was. George glared at him, but then he frowned. Harry left shortly after that.  
Hermione lamented the whole sad story to Luna in a letter one afternoon, and as she read it, Luna felt her eyes growing wet. She decided to see George for herself, and brought a bottle of dirigble plum juice with her. She apparated to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and headed straight in to George's flat. She took one look at him and said, "You look like you've been speared by a crumple horned snorcack. Here," she said, handing him the bottle, "you'll want to drink this to keep the nargyles away."  
George took a sip from the bottle, and spit it out. "Luna! What is this?" He wiped his mouth on his arm. Luna noticed his voice was hoarse, probably from lack of talking. "Dirigible plum juice. Delicious, no?"  
"Yeah, no, Luna." George made a disgusted face.  
"Oh. I apologize then." She walked over to George's bed and laid next to him, without a second thought.  
"You can see thestrals now," Luna said sincerely. "I can see what?" he asked.  
"Thestrals. You know, the giant winged creatures only people that have seen death can see." "Right..."  
"No, really. You can ask Harry, they're real."  
"Great," George mumbled.  
"George," Luna said quietly, "it will be alright. I know it will be. "You can't know that, Luna. I lost a part of myself when Fred died."  
"Yes, but you have me, to help put your heart back together again."

AN: Whew, I don't know. Not a huge fan of this pairing. Uh, yeah. That's all I gotta say. I'm the rubber and you're the glue, and whatever you say makes me go boo-freakity-hoo. :p 


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 14- George/Hermione, Game

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he must still be dreaming. He rubbed his eyes, only to find they were still there. Hermione was flying on a broom. Playing Quidditch. With George. "George!" Hermione squealed. "This isn't fair! You're much more confident on a broom than I am." She zoomed after George, trying to capture the quaffle.  
"You get bonus points for trying, though. Really, 'Mione. Thanks for coming out with me." George smiled at her as he flew next to her finally, quaffle under his arms.  
"Anything for you, George," she beamed, and then stole the quaffle right from under his arms, zooming away.  
George laughed. "That was a dirty rotten trick Hermione!"  
She just laughed at him, flying around him in circles. "One more point and I win, Georgie," Hermione teased, sticking her tongue out at him.  
George grabbed for Hermione, pulling her onto the broom, thinking he'd also get the quaffle, but he surprised her so much she dropped it. "Well, that was pointless of you," Hermione told him.  
"Mmm, not completely, love. I've got you right where I want you." George winked at her, and brought them to the ground. "That was...surprisingly fun," Hermione mused. "But if you ever tell the boys, I will kill you."  
"What? That you actually cheat at something, or that you have no choice but to obey handsome redheads?" he taunted.  
"Both," she blushed.  
George smiled at that, and pulled her in close for a kiss.  
"'Mione, you're my favorite no-fun-at-all."

AN: GAH! This is soooo cute, but soooo badly written D: Hermione/George is very me gusta. Throw some reviews my way, call me your favorite, call me the worst. Either way, you still have the real Harry Potter. I won't take that away from you, deal? 


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 15- Severus/Hermione, Lullaby

Fear coursed through his veins, his heart pounded. The Dark Lord was in front of him, hatred searing in his eyes. "Nagini, kill."  
The worst sound greeted his ears; the snake slithered across the floor, and struck his neck. Once, twice, three times, blood pouring everywhere, and there was no one, no one...  
"Severus! Severus, are you okay?" Hermione exclaimed, her voice laced with concern. He was shaking, sweat pouring off his forehead. "Shhh," the woman next to him comforted. "I'll be right back." She got up from the bed carefully and walked into their bathroom, and when she returned, she had a cool washcloth in her hand.  
Hermione placed the washcloth on his forehead, and he groaned with relief. It felt like heaven. "There. Was it a nightmare, dear?" she asked.  
Severus just nodded. "Okay." She smoothed his hair away from his face. "You're safe now. You're here with me."  
Severus pulled her into his arms and buried into her chest. "Sing to me, please."  
"Okay," Hermione said easily. "The night has gone, the monsters are away. The fear has left, I am here to stay. The sun is here, you'll be alright. The day is upon us, you made it through the night. I'll sing you this lullaby, hoping it will be okay. I'll sing you this lullaby, your troubles will melt away. Please say you'll stay with me, I love you so. Please say you believe me, more than words can show." Severus smiled softly, and stroked Hermione's hair. "Thank you."  
Hermione smiled back. "I love you." She closed her eyes, and nestled in closer. "I love you as well," he whispered and kissed her forehead, joining her in slumber.

AN: WOO! That was the last one, and probably my favorite pairing. I didn't write Snape as snarky as I usually do, damnit. I guess my brain doesn't like seeing Harry Potter in character tonight. Well, you know what they say, got something on your mind, tell me to my face! :D Err...my computer. 


End file.
